


Double Take

by mypoisonedvine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Corruption Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Infidelity, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Praise Kink, dub con, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoisonedvine/pseuds/mypoisonedvine
Summary: Charles Blackwood and Bucky Barnes are twins, adopted by different families.  For the first time, Bucky has something that Charles wants: a girlfriend.  And what’s the point of having a twin if you can’t use it to switch places at least once?
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Double Take

Charles Blackwood was definitely not jealous of James Barnes. Charles had been adopted by a more affluent family than James had; he’d never wanted for anything, while James had grown up in a more traditional suburban environment. The few times they’d met throughout their childhood, Charles had always been shocked at the way the Barnes family lived. Hand-me-down toys, no television, and not even a nanny or maid! 

And yet, James didn’t seem to mind. He’d always been a little dim-witted, Charles figured. Didn’t he see how well Charles lived and wish that he’d been the one adopted by the Blackwoods? 

No, James was just fine being a Barnes, apparently. What Charles really could never get his head around was how much they all talked to each other. Mrs. Barnes asked him more questions in that one afternoon visit than Mrs. Blackwood had probably his whole life. Mr. Barnes was more excited about Charles’ high marks in school than Mr. Blackwood could even dream of. 

It was all rather peculiar. Who were these people and from where did they get their bottomless energy, their incessant peppiness?

That was why Charles had stopped visiting them as soon as he was old enough to decide not to. They’d never been close anyways, and him and his twin had never really gotten along. Yes, it was odd to know someone who looked so like him but who was so terminally different, but after a while it just became a fact of life for the both of them. 

He’d heard that twins often looked less alike as they got older, so Charles hadn’t expected to see an exact double of himself that day on the street. For just a moment, the shock was just as strong as it would’ve been if he’d never known he’d had a twin, simply because he spent so little time thinking about it. But there he was– Bucky, as he’d heard he went by now, looking like a spitting image in the rearview mirror of Charles’ car, walking down the sidewalk arm-in-arm with a young woman.

You were laughing at something he’d said, your head tossing back as you reached up to shyly cover your smile with your free hand.

And now Charles understood why his brother was never jealous of him. Sure, Bucky hadn’t had the quality of belongings or opportunities that Charles had, but it was clear that he’d acquired something money can’t buy.

Charles Blackwood was truly and properly jealous of James Barnes. And he didn’t care for it one bit. Thankfully, as always, he had a plan.

~

“Bucky, hey!” you called out as you saw your boyfriend across the park. He didn’t turn at first and you wondered if he hadn’t heard you, but then he did. 

His smile was a little different, somehow, but it still melted you instantly. He opened his arms and you ran to him, nearly knocking him down with the force of your hug.

“I know it’s barely been a week but I’ve missed you terribly,” you admitted, holding him tightly. 

“I’ve missed you too, darling, more than you could know,” he replied as his hands slipped around your waist.

“Your hair… you’ve done something different with it,” you noticed as you pulled back from the embrace.

“Oh, this?” he smiled, reaching up to touch it. “Yeah, I think they reformulated my hairspray.”

“I didn’t know you used hairspray!” you giggled.

He shrugged. “I figure my secret is safe with you.”

“You know, I thought it was sort of romantic that you asked me out with a letter at my door!” you remembered. “Did you have somebody else write it for you? I hope you won’t be offended, but I’m confident your handwriting isn’t that nice.”

“Sometimes a phone call is too impersonal,” he explained. “And I’ve been working on my cursive.”

“Regardless, it was sweet,” you smiled shyly, “you know, old-fashioned– in a good way.”

“Seems like a nice way of saying that you think I’m behind the times,” he accused with a smirk.

“No!” you denied. “Being a gentleman never goes out of style.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, a strange sparkle in his eye, “I’m no gentleman at all, my dear.”

~

It was a wonderful date; a walk in the park at first, then a quick stop for some ice cream. You could’ve sworn he spent more time watching you lick your cone than he did eating his, but you paid it no mind. If anything, it made you feel oddly excited– and beautiful. 

You stopped briefly as you passed by a jeweler on the street, admiring a beautiful necklace on display.

“Do you like it?” he asked from behind you, and you could just see his reflection above yours in the glass.

“Who wouldn’t?” you chuckled. “It’s lovely.”

“Do you want it?” he pressed, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder. You turned around, giving him a confused look. 

“I mean, sure,” you furrowed your brow, “but… I wasn’t really expecting anything…”

“Let me buy it for you,” he offered.

“F-for Christmas?”

“For now,” he corrected. “For fun. Because you deserve it.”

“Deserve it?” you blinked, trying to comprehend his words. “It’s twenty dollars, Bucky. It’s more expensive than anything I own.”

“That’s a shame,” he frowned.

“What would I even wear it with?!”

“You could wear it with a feed bag with holes cut for your arms, and you’d still look ravishing,” he dismissed.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but–”

He stopped you, stepping closer and slipping his hands onto your back with a smile. “Darling, you deserve to be spoiled. Is it so crazy that I want to see my best girl wearing only the best things? Now wait here while I pop inside and buy it.”

You barely had time to protest before he’d stepped in the door, the little bell ringing as he waved down the jeweler. Sure enough, you saw him reach in to the window display to take the necklace out, pulling off the tag while Bucky wrote a check. You didn’t even know Bucky had a checking account, let alone one with enough in it to buy you such an extravagant gift… not that you were going to complain. No, you just blushed and smiled nervously, pulling your hair up and out of the way so your boyfriend could put the necklace on you. His fingers brushing against the back of your neck made your eyes flutter shut as you felt like you could melt into it.

“How does it look on me?” you asked shyly as you turned around, letting your hand trail down the chain.

“Sparkles almost as much as your eyes,” he grinned.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” you murmured.

“Don’t worry about that,” he purred. “I should probably take you home soon, right?”

“R-right,” you agreed, wishing the date wouldn’t have to end so soon. “But maybe we should wait longer.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, my mom and sister won’t be home for another few hours,” you explained, “so we might as well kill some time so I can meet them when they get back.”

“Or,” he suggested, “we could go there now, and I’ll keep you company until they get back…”

You liked that idea, but felt guilt pang in your gut. And yet, you suddenly didn’t know how to say no to him while you were wearing his expensive gift around your neck. So, hand-in-hand, you walked back to your house.

~

“You’ve seen the living room before,” you remembered, “but I don’t think you’ve seen the kitchen.”

“It’s a little small, isn’t it?” he noticed as he looked around.

“Yeah, but it’s comfortable,” you shrugged. “And it’s home.”

“What about your bedroom?” 

You froze. It was already a bit risky to let him in at all– if the neighbors had seen, they would certainly talk. But you cared so much more of what Bucky thought of you than what they did.

“I don’t mean to be too forward,” he chuckled. “It’s just, don’t you think somebody’s bedroom says a lot about them?”

“You’re right,” you nodded, “and I didn’t think it was forward. I just worry sometimes…”

“I know,” he smiled, “it’s endearing.”

You led him down the hall and around the corner to your bedroom. “Now I’m worrying that it’s a little girlish,” you admitted as you opened the door and revealed the pink, frilly visage of your room. 

“It’s perfect,” he denied. “Innocent and adorable, just like you.”

“Do you remember when you won this for me at Coney Island?” you beamed, picking up a small stuffed rabbit from your bed. “I’ve slept with it every night–”

You stopped as you turned around to find him standing right in front of you, his face much more serious than before. You looked down suddenly, afraid his gaze would pierce right through you; his finger slipped under your chin, gently pulling up your face until you looked at him.

“Bucky…” you mumbled, a little surprised. He said nothing, his hand trailing down over your neck, toying with the chain of your new necklace briefly, before running along the neckline of your dress.

Your body tensed, even as a paradoxical warmth was spreading between your legs. The way he touched you made you feel nervous, excited, guilty, and desperate all at once.

You’d wanted Bucky to touch you like this for a while now, but you’d known it was better that you didn’t. As much as you didn’t understand why he was suddenly interested in doing something you both knew was wrong, you weren’t exactly complaining either.

Suddenly he kissed you, and it was so different from every other time he’d done it. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you let out a little moan of surprise; his teeth grazed your lip and it made you feel wonderfully dizzy.

“You are so beautiful,” he cooed as his kisses trailed to your neck. You could barely contain your moans then, your head falling back as you melted into his arms. “So shy,” he continued, “so precious.”

You pressed your body closer to his, loving the way his hard, muscular form complemented your softer curves. You felt him smile against your skin, giving a playful bite to your collarbone which made you yelp a little.

“I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you,” he whispered as he pulled you closer. “Knew I had to make you mine.”

He pulled back and you looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Of course,” he chuckled, “don’t you want me?”

“Yes,” you answered quickly. “I’m already yours, Bucky.”

His face shifted suddenly. “Don’t call me that,” he frowned. 

“Wh-?” you began to ask, but he anticipated it.

“Call me ‘daddy,’” he smiled.

You gasped a little, feeling heat burn from under the skin of your cheeks. “I- I don’t know… it’s a little strange, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s perfectly normal,” he soothed, but you found it difficult to relax as you felt his fingers trailing down your back, and then fiddling with the buttons of your dress. “Not all the time, of course. Just… when we’re doing something special. Something secret.”

You breathed out shakily as your dress fell to the floor, leaving you only in your undergarments. You might have worn nicer ones if you’d realized what would be happening, but he didn’t seem to mind the plainness of them as he let out a low groan, tracing the line of your bra over your chest.

You instinctively began to wrap your arms over yourself but he gently pried them away. “Let me look at you, darling. You’re gorgeous.”

He sat down on the bed and motioned for you to sit beside him, and you awkwardly obeyed. 

You jumped when he touched you again– this time tickling your thigh with the tips of his fingers– and you chewed your lip as you tried to look away.

“You know what I want to do, don’t you?” he asked you darkly.

“I don’t know if I’m ready–” you murmured, even though you felt your body reacting so positively to the way his fingers moved up your leg. His touch left goosebumps in its wake, and you felt your back arch without having meant to do it.

“Don’t you love me?” he pressed, and his voice was sad but his gaze never moved from where his hand was now wrapping around your inner thigh. 

“Of course I do,” you promised.

“I just want to show you how much I love you,” he explained, “that’s all. I’ll make you feel so good, darling.”

You weren’t sure how to respond to that but then he leaned in and placed an aggressive, wet kiss to your neck, teeth grazing over your pulse point, which made your heart race wildly.

“Ohh, Bucky,” you moaned softly.

He tutted disapprovingly as he suddenly pushed your legs apart. “Try it again.”

His pointer finger drew a delicate line along your panties, right between your lips, and you shivered. “D-daddy,” you finally stuttered out. You felt him grin against the slickened skin of your neck.

“Such a good girl,” he praised, and you felt your chest warm with his compliment.

His hands wrapped around your waist and they felt so strong and hot– not as rough as you’d imagined, but masculine nonetheless.

He gently pushed you back to lay on the bed, rubbing you through your panties as you gasped. His eyes watched you with a smoldering intensity as you squirmed and whined at the strange sensations his fingers were bringing you. 

You shivered when those fingers pulled the fabric aside, finally touching your swollen and sensitive folds. Honestly, you’d been expecting more of a reaction, but instead he instantly pushed his middle finger into your opening; he touched you like he knew exactly what he was doing, and though you weren’t sure how he knew what he was doing, you were too focused on how good it felt to care. He slipped a second finger in and your head fell back onto your pillow.

“O-oh, god, daddy,” you whimpered, your legs quivering a bit as pleasure jolted your body.

“You like how I’m making you feel?” he presumed with a smirk.

“Yes,” you gasped, unintentionally kicking your legs with joy, “yes, yes, yes, I do.”

He leaned in to kiss you again, trapping your mouth in his. His fingers twisted inside you, putting pressure against your walls just as his thumb brushed over your clit. Your muscles tightened around him, and he shut his eyes as he let out a low groan.

“I think you’re ready for me, baby,” he decided, his fingers slipping out of you suddenly and instead fumbling with the buckle of his belt.

“D-daddy,” you stammered, jolted from your bliss to shock and confusion.

“Oh, you’re so perfect,” he praised, “I know you’re a little scared. It’ll be good, I promise. I could never hurt you.”

He must have sensed that you weren’t quite convinced as you began to move back on the bed slightly.

“You trust me, don’t you?” he asked, his voice deepening while you watched him take his hard cock from his trousers. You nodded, but the size of it… intimidated you, to say the least.

Before you could slide back again, he caged you in with strong hands above your shoulders.

“Darling, say that you trust me,” he demanded.

“I trust you,” you assured, looking up at him and wondering when his eyes got so dark.

He reached down to spread your legs for him once more, but never looked away from your face.

“Say that you love me,” he requested, quieter yet firmer.

“I love you,” you answered, but the moment the words had left your lips, he pushed his hips forward and forced his cock into you. You were wet but it didn’t make it an easy fit at all; you cried out and instantly grabbed his shoulders tightly, your whole body clenching with the pain.

“Shh,” he soothed, but the way he kissed you was rough and strong and dominating. He pulled back and slammed forward again, making you whimper into his mouth.

“It hurts,” you whined as you turned your face away, wincing when the way he pulled you closer only heightened the sting.

“Oh, I know, but you’re doing so well darling,” he praised, “you’re taking me so well. It’ll feel so good soon, if you’re just a little more patient for me. Can you do that?”

You nodded, and he stilled inside you bringing some relief. “Say it properly, please,” he requested.

“Yes, daddy,” you answered shyly. 

He smiled and kissed you quickly before thrusting again, a little slower. 

The pain was starting to dull as you felt pleasure overtaking it, pleasure unlike anything you’d felt before. You felt so full in a strange but addictive way. You bit your lip as moans started to pour from your lips.

“Don’t get quiet for my sake,” he encouraged, “I wanna hear you, darling. I want you to show me how good I make you feel.”

“D-does it feel good for you?” you asked nervously. He grinned and leaned back to run his hands over your legs, and even kiss the inside of them a few times. 

“Darling,” he growled, “you feel incredible. You’re everything I dreamed you’d be.”

You sighed with relief, though it turned to a gasp as he began to move faster. His cock massaged your walls so perfectly, and you felt pressure building inside you as the pleasure turned from relaxed to searing.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he noticed.

“Y-yes,” you admitted, feeling your face burn. You felt guilty for liking it so much.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “it’s supposed to feel good. All good girls love their daddy’s cocks. You love it, don’t you?”

You moaned as you nodded, that pressure getting stronger until you were worried you would get light-headed. “I… I feel funny,” you stammered.

“You’re about to come, darling,” he explained. “It’s a good thing. It feels good.”

“Okay,” you mumbled, trusting him even though you were a little afraid of what would happen when you came.

“Go ahead, come on my cock. I know you’re so close. Come for me.”

You were wondering what you would have to do to obey him, but then you realized all you would have to do was let his pleasure wash over you– and now, there was nothing you could do to stop it.

“I-I’m coming, daddy!” you yelped, and all at once that coil of energy snapped inside you. Your whole body tensed and jolted involuntarily, moans getting louder until it almost sounded like screaming. You hoped he knew that these were good screams, and you weren’t in pain.

He seemed to, because he kept going, fucking into you harder and rougher. “Fuck, you like that baby? You like how I feel inside you?”

“I do,” you nodded quickly, “feels so good…”

You started to feel sort of sleepy and confused, your head heavy from the exhausting pleasure of having just come. He smiled down at you, admiring your fucked-out expression as you gave in completely to your body’s needs.

“Such a perfect little cunt,” he growled, the filthiness of the word only barely registering in your fuzzy brain. “You get even wetter when you come, darling, and so fucking tight… god I never wanna stop.”

“Don’t ever stop,” you begged, “you feel good, daddy.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” he warned, “you’re so delicate, you couldn’t take it. You’ll be begging me to stop by the time I’m done, darling. Gonna ruin this needy little hole.”

His words made you feel nervous and confused, but oddly aroused. That coil was tightening again, already. You wanted more; you weren’t sure you could ever get enough.

“Daddy, I– I’m gonna come again, if you don’t stop,” you admitted sheepishly, looking down to watch the way his cock disappeared into your body. You could hear how wet you were each time he thrusted forward, and it was shameful but addictive.

“Look at you,” he purred, “you love it. You were made for my fuckin’ cock, darling.”

He leaned down and kissed you again, his thrusts changing from fast and reckless to slow but deep. He pulled back languidly only to slam home harder every time, making you cry out against his lips.

He reached down to hook your legs in his arms, pushing them back until you were bent into a strange position– when he moved again, his cock brushed against something so deep inside you that you worried there would be none of you left.

You winced and gurgled from the feeling– it wasn’t quite painful, but it was close to it, along with incredibly intense. “Oh, daddy,” you gasped.

“You didn’t even know somebody could fuck you like this,” he posited. “You didn’t even know you could feel this good.”

You nodded breathlessly, your body shaking and shivering underneath him. This time when you came, it seemed to never end. He just kept going and you were sure you would stay suspended in this pleasure forever so long as he didn’t stop.

“Fuck, you’re coming, aren’t you?” he growled.

You nodded again.

“I’m close too, darling,” he admitted. “Beg me to come. I know you want it inside you. Ask me nicely.”

“D-daddy,” you moaned, too lost in it to remember how dangerous this was, “I want you to come… I want it inside me…”

“Fuck, I know you do,” he groaned, his head falling back as his thrusts became more erratic. “Gonna fill up this wet little pussy, gonna claim you with my come– you’re mine forever, darling.”

“Yours,” you gasped, “all yours, daddy.”

“Fuck!” he cried suddenly, his voice breaking as he pushed as deep into you as possible. You could feel his cock flexing against your walls, pushing you to your absolute limits, as he came.

You both laid there, nearly frozen still, as your breathing began to slow down a bit. He moaned when he pulled his softening cock out of you, and took a moment to watch his come leak out of your hole before falling limp beside you.

You blinked to clear your spotty vision; you were sure you were experiencing a pleasure-induced hallucination, or maybe the force of it was just making you see double… because how was your boyfriend in bed with you, and simultaneously standing at the door?

Bucky’s arms wrapped around you slowly, holding you to him, and it was the way the other Bucky weakly called your name that made you know it was the one in bed with you that was the impostor. He called your name as if he couldn’t believe it was you he was looking at; you understood the feeling.

“Bucky, I–” you started, with no idea what to say. “What’s going on?”

Bucky’s shock shifted to anger, and you tried to struggle against the arms holding you back but it was fruitless.

“Charles,” Bucky hissed. “This is… how could you?”

“The difference between you and I,” the voice behind you, just like his, began to explain, “was never money, or random chance. We had the same opportunities…”

His fingers traced over your thigh and you shuddered.

“…I just knew how to take them.”

“I didn’t know,” you tried to explain, “I thought it was you–”

The other man– Charles, as Bucky had called him– clamped a hand over your mouth.

“Your girlfriend’s a bit of a whore, James. I mean, sort of a tough nut to crack but damn, once you get inside–”

“Shut up,” Bucky seethed. “Stop talking.”

“You heard her call me ‘daddy’, right?” Charles laughed.

Bucky tightened his jaw, silently answering the question.

“You heard her beg me for more? Beg me to come inside?” Charles continued.

Bucky stormed across the room, jumping on top of the both of you to wrap his hands around Charles’ neck. 

“Me!” Bucky yelped, “she thought it was me!”

“Still could be,” Charles managed to grumble out through the pressure on his throat. 

Bucky’s face shifted, anger turning to something… else. Shock, maybe, but it was more than that. He looked at you, eyes fierce and wild.

His hands relaxed from Charles’ throat, who coughed a little as he caught his breath.

“Do you love me?” Bucky asked you quickly as he moved off of Charles and hovered over you.

“O-of course,” you stammered, tears welling in your eyes.

He leaned back to undo his belt, and Charles laughed. “Don’t let my come get in the way or anything.”

“I won’t,” Bucky growled before roughly thrusting his cock into you. Your head fell back but he was already fucking you hard and rough. His body was the same as Charles’ but he felt completely different. He fucked you with so much anger and ferocity, and as sick as it made you feel, it felt good, too.

“Bucky,” you gasped, “s-slow down…”

It fell on deaf ears as he grabbed your hips and pulled them up so every thrust was as deep as possible. You felt like putty in his hands, and you loved it. Though you didn’t know why, you wanted him to use you. You wanted him to make you his again, the way you’d been before, erase everything that had happened with you and this… stranger laying beside you. Who, by the way, was watching the whole ordeal with a raised eyebrow, seemingly more curious than jealous.

Bucky leaned down until his whole body was covering yours, and you wrapped your arms around his wide, muscular back.

“You feel… so good…” he whispered huskily against your ear, and you heard the strain in his voice. “I can’t last…”

“It’s okay,” you soothed, “I want you to feel good, Bucky; I want you to come.”

“Not until you do,” he said with determination in spite of the way his whole body was shaking, “not until you know that you need me.”

You could only respond with broken moans as he reached down and rubbed your bundle of nerves with his thumb. He watched the way you cried out and struggled underneath him, the pleasure so intense that your body could barely take it.

“Bucky, please!” you sobbed, not exactly sure what you were asking for, but he kept going, moaning loudly and reaching up to hold onto your headboard even as his own thrusting slammed his knuckles into your wall.

He made a noise that made your heart twist– something like a whimper and a growl all at once– and you knew he was coming, but he didn’t stop. Even when he looked like he was going to hurt himself, even when sweat rolled down his brow and made his hair cling to his face, he didn’t stop. You came undone all at once, feeling your walls tighten so hard that you were afraid they’d cramp up or something. Tears burned your eyes from the sheer force of it; your fingers dug into his back through his clothes.

Finally, he let himself slow down to a stop. You sighed, still feeling little aftershocks reverberate in your body.

“Charles, 2; James, 1,” Charles mumbled to himself as he sat up, patting his twin on the back. “Good try, though.”

Bucky shoved him off, so hard that he rolled off your bed and onto the floor with a thud. You wanted to check that he was okay but Bucky grabbed your jaw and kissed you deeply. When he pulled out, you could feel the rush of warm, sticky come as it left your body. You felt blissfully disgusting, filthily beautiful.

“Bucky, I didn’t know,” you attempted to explain through your panting breaths, “I never would’ve– I thought it was you–”

“I know,” he shook his head. “I know. It’s okay.”

You could tell that it wasn’t okay. He was devastated, it was all over his face. This wasn’t how you wanted any of this to go. 

“Can I ask you something strange?” Bucky requested.

“Of course,” you agreed quickly.

“Where did you get that necklace?”

Charles’ face popped out from across the edge of your bed, painted with a prideful grin.


End file.
